1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, more particularly to a clamp having a clamping wire set for extending the distance between the handle and the working end of the tool, so that the working end can be extended into the engine chamber of a car or a small narrow space of other machineries for the application of the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tools such as clamps, wrenches, and the like are used for repairing machineries, and there are lots of wirings and components in the interior of ordinary machines or car engine chamber. Therefore, there are limitations for using ordinary tools in such a limited working space, not only staining the sleeve or clothes by dirty grease, but also having the risk of hurting the user""s hand by the mechanical components. Furthermore, some of the repairing position is beyond the reach by the user""s hands or hand tools. Therefore, the parts other than those requiring repair are removed first before repairing, and reinstall those parts after the repair is completed. In some cases, we have to disassemble and then assemble the whole set of machine for replacing or adjusting a small part, not only wasting efforts but also wasting lots of time.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly that can be extended into an engine chamber of a car or a small narrow space of other machineries for the application of the tool. The clamp assembly of the present invention can use a clipping member to clip a workpiece, or uses a poling member to poke the objects around the repairing workpiece, which offers a convenient, handy, easy, and convenient way for the repair.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly that allows users to replace or install the clipping member or poking member on the same clamp handle.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly having a replaceable clipping member and poking member, so that any single component of the clipping member or the poking member can be replaced when it is damaged. The structural design of the present invention enables users to replace such component quickly and easily.
To accomplish the foregoing objectives, the present invention comprises a pair of clamp handles, wherein one clamp handle has a sliding track, and said sliding track is pivotally couple to a corner of a clamp wire control plate, and both ends of said clamp wire control plate individually coupled to a clamp wire fixing member and pivotally coupled to another clamp handle; a pair of clamp heads are stacked and pivotally coupled with each other, and their rear ends are couple with said clamp handles. A clamp handle torque spring is disposed on one of the clamp head, and a clamp control plate is disposed on another clamp head, and the clamp control plate and the clamp head having a clamp handle torque spring at their corresponding edges each has a ratcheted edge and a ratcheted section engaged with each other. The rear end of the clamp control plate is a poking plate, and the ratcheted edge and ratcheted serration will be separated by pressing the poking plate, and the clamp wire fixing member is coupled with the rear end of the central linear member of a clamp wire set, and the central linear member passes through a protective tube, and its front end is coupled to a clipping member or a poking member. Controlling the extension or contraction of the central linear member of the clamp wire set produces an axial movement and further controls such clipping member or poking member to clip the workpiece or poke the objects around the workpiece.